Heartbeats
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Los inviernos son largos, arduos y cargados de pena. Los veranos son brillantes, espontáneos, y arrasan con sus tormentas. Draco Malfoy es un invierno sin luces. Harry Potter un verano con todas y cada una de sus tormentas. Draco Malfoy está en su último baile. Harry Potter está en su primera noche junto a una rosa marchita.


_When estás muy activa publicando cosas y no publicas la secuela que todos tus lectores están esperando. Epic G._

 _¡Hola! :D ¿Cómo estáis? Yo estoy muy bien, pero os apuesto que os pondréis mal con el fic. Es mi primer angst y lo tenía en mente hace tiempo. Y quiero agradecer mucho a Mikaela, mi beta. Cariño, si lees esto, gracias *besos besos*_

 _Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo me divierto con sus personajes. (Y a veces, ni divertirme puedo, y salen cosas como esta).

 _Ya todo el tema legal arreglado... espero que os guste._

* * *

 ** _First heartbeat_**

 _1_

Plié. Ronde de jame en l'air _,_ repetidas veces con la pierna derecha, estirando los músculos. Sujetarse del talón y llevar la pierna detrás de la cabeza, extendiendo hasta sentir el amargo tirón de los músculos. Soltar la pierna. Plié. Mano en el aire, levemente inclinada, suave como una pluma moviéndose en torno a su cuerpo mientras giraba, y su mano se posicionaba en la barra para proseguir el mismo ejercicio de calentamiento con la otra pierna.

Plié. Ronde de jame en l'air, repetidas veces con la pierna izquierda. Intentar sujetarse el talón…

Draco jadeó cuando sintió el tirón y detuvo la pierna a medio camino. Con el sudor cayéndole por la frente, subió la pierna izquierda a la barra e intentó tocarse la rodilla con la cabeza. No, _no._ Imposible. Él podía hacerlo tan sólo unas semanas atrás.

Tenía el corazón acelerado. "Te estás desesperando" se dijo a sí mismo, "tan sólo cálmate". Extendió la rodilla, su pierna pareciendo una tabla recta y sin la puntiaguda marca de la rodilla cuando el músculo tiraba, e ignorando el dolor llevó la frente a la rodilla. El sudor de la frente se le traspasó al leotardo negro, y Draco bajó la pierna con suavidad, para intentar calzársela detrás de la cabeza. Esta vez lo consiguió, y sonrió triunfante. Bajó la pierna y prosiguió con sus ejercicios de calentamiento.

—No deberías esforzarte de esa manera, Draco —oyó una voz suave a sus espaldas, y Draco se reprendió a sí mismo por no haber visto a la mujer caminando hacia él, o prestando atención a sus movimientos. Se movía con andares de bailarina –ella había ocupado su lugar en todas las obras en sus épocas activas–, silenciosos y cautos. Si Draco no se hallara rodeado de espejos que le advirtieran que había una persona sentada al otro lado del estudio, probablemente se habría sobresaltado.

—No me he esforzado en nada —terció Draco. La mujer, rubia, guapa y con un lunar a un lado de la boca de labios carnosos, sonrió.

—No porque te mentalices que el dolor no existe no significa que dejará de existir, Draco. Tenlo en cuenta.

Draco alzó la barbilla. Subió sin ninguna dificultad su pierna sobre la barra más alta y se extendió sobre ella, como adaptándose a la figura grácil y diminuta de su extremidad elevada. La profesora, Fleur Delacour, sonrió con tristeza antes de salir del estudio, moviéndose sigilosamente sobre el suelo de madera de cerezos, especial para las zapatillas de ballet.

El hombre bajó la pierna, sintiendo un tirón feroz a la altura de la cadera. Gruñó, con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas de impotencia. Golpeó la barra, con los puños cerrados y cerró los ojos, cargándose de un dolor demasiado agudo para ser físico.

Se hallaba en sus últimos años de carrera. Con treinta años, su cuerpo parecía estar en las últimas. Había entrenado desde los seis años. Toda su vida se había dedicado al ballet, y cuando no, al teatro. ¿Qué le deparaba un futuro sin poder bailar? ¿Dar clases particulares a niños y niñas que no tendrían ni idea de su carrera, de su trabajo, de su _arte?_

Draco Malfoy aborrecía tanto aquel futuro, un futuro que no parecía muy lejano. Estaba próximo. Lo sentía en los huesos, en la sangre correrle caliente en las venas, en los latidos desesperados de su corazón después de un grand jeté, en los tirones de sus tobillos al caer en una mala posición, en el vértigo después de los giros repetidos. Lo sentía en la carne, en la sangre, pero nunca en la mente. Él quería seguir bailando. Daría lo que fuera por ello.

Con movimientos lentos fue hacia el reproductor de música. Escogió su canción favorita y la voz de barítono de Hozier comenzó a sonar en el estudio.

 _"My lover's got humour_

 _She's the giggle at a funeral"_

Draco dejó que la música se instalara en sus venas antes de dejarse llevar por ellas. Entonces, nada más tenía sentido, sólo él y la música. Cada dolor era amargo, agrio, como una cucharada de hiel. Pero a la vez, cada elevación suave, cada giro delicado y cada movimiento era a la vez como una súplica. "Por favor" parecía estar diciendo ese cuerpo, que sólo le faltaba rechinar. "Por favor".

" _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife"_

Draco elevaba las piernas, giraba en un solo pie, deteniendo su cuerpo solamente con la punta de los dedos, se elevaba por los aires en saltos elegantes y majestuosos. Su agilidad era recompensada con la imagen en los tres espejos que lo reflejaban, más bello que nunca, bajo la luz del amanecer nevado filtrándose por los ventanales. Draco Malfoy no se consideraba narcisista, pero podía percibir que cada ángulo correcto, que cada pose de manos y giro de cabeza era perfecto. Su cuello rotaba al ritmo de sus ojos, sus brazos se extendían como si fueran alas, y sus piernas torneadas por los músculos del baile pero delgadas por su constitución física eran justamente a la medida de lo que se necesitaba para este arte.

La canción cesó y Draco se desplomó contra el suelo de una forma poco elegante. Le dolía el pecho, y el aire que se filtraba a través de su nariz parecía quemar. Comenzó a toser, abruptamente ahogado por su propia saliva, y las lágrimas parecieron al fin caer de sus ojos. Lágrimas de rabia, de impotencia, de desesperación, de por qué coño me pasa esto a mí, de por qué diablos estoy viviendo esta pesadilla, de no quiero dejarlo, no, por favor no.

Draco se envolvió las piernas con los brazos cuando consiguió moverse, casi dos minutos después. El silencio del estudio sólo era interrumpido por su respiración ajetreada, como si acabase de correr una maratón. Sus huesos protestaban. Su corazón parecía estar a punto de trepar por su garganta y escapar, correr, desvanecerse entre su boca y el aire que le llenaría de putrefacción.

Las lágrimas se acabaron, al final, y el grito estrangulado de Draco repercutió por las paredes blancas. Golpeó el suelo con fuerza, un sollozo sin lágrimas filtrándose como una sierra a través de su boca. Incluso podía sentir la sangre en la garganta.

Se levantó como pudo y se tambaleó hasta el exterior del estudio, los pasillos que llevaban a los camerinos comunes y a su propio camerino al final de ellos. Había sido el Primer Bailarín desde los diecinueve años. Había usado ese camerino por once largos y hermosos años. Once años de tener sus propias prendas en el armario, su propia ducha, sus propios recuerdos en cada rincón; fotografías, flores, alhajas. Una rosa de papel negro sobre la mesa del tocador…

Draco se desmoronó sobre su silla, llorando nuevamente. Pero no había lágrimas que reemplazaran al sudor en su rostro, y lo que sentía filtrándose a través de sus labios eran las gotas saladas de la transpiración. Estaba agotado. Agotado de aquel cuerpo que no parecía responder, agotado de esta vida que llevaba, del baile no, por supuesto que no, no estaba agotado del baile, pero estaba agotado de la tensión, de la anticipación, de la _soledad…_

Su reflejo mostraba a un hombre consumido. Las mejillas estaban huecas y los pómulos sobresalían. En el rostro brilloso, los ojos grises parecían saltones en contra a las profundas ojeras bajo ellos. El cabello largo y claro se escapaba de su nudo en lo alto de la cabeza, derramándose en mechones desiguales por su frente. Draco sintió el impulso de romper el espejo. Podía verse hermoso cuando bailaba, pero por supuesto no era hermoso cuando estaba en reposo. Toda la agilidad se iba, toda la majestuosidad, para dejar a un hombre común, de rasgos avejentados, de expresión angustiada.

Observó la rosa sobre su tocador.

¿Quién las dejaba?

* * *

 _2_

—Fleur, creo que… —Draco se adentró a la clase, y la mayor parte de los alumnos entre diecisiete y veinte años se voltearon a verlo. El hombre parpadeó, y sonrió ligeramente—. Oh, hola. Creí que ya os habríais ido.

—Hemos cambiado los horarios, Draco —Fleur correteó hacía él—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estaba buscando las fotografías del último evento. Mi madre no ha podido asistir y me gustaría llevarle algunas.

Fleur sonrió con calidez.

—Claro, Draco. Espérame aquí —ella se volteó hacia los alumnos y dio una palmada en el aire—. Vosotros, chicos y chicas, demostradle a Draco vuestra rutina. Comenzando desde cero. Harry, puedes encargarte de la música.

Un muchacho de cabello rebelde y negrísimo se acercó hacia el reproductor. Caminaba con garbo, pero no como un bailarín clásico. Seguramente sería un nuevo alumno.

—Bien, todos a vuestras posiciones —Draco se cruzó de brazos y observó cómo los chicos y chicas en leotardos y polainas corrían a sus lugares. Entonces, el tal Harry puso la canción. La respiración de Draco se cortó.

 _"My lover's got humour_

 _She's the giggle at a funeral…"_

No era Hozier quien cantaba, era la voz lenta de una mujer. Pero la carne de Draco se puso de gallina al ver aquella canción, _su_ canción, siendo representada por más de veinte bailarines. Los muchachos sujetaban a las muchachas con gracia, de las diminutas cinturas y elevaban sus piernas en arcos inclinando su espalda. Piruetas, y Harry, a su lado, lo contemplaba embelesado.

—¿Por qué tú no bailas? —preguntó Draco, repentinamente interesado, ya que la posición del muchacho era de un bailarín. Él no respondió, y justo que Draco iba a protestar, el estribillo comenzó y Harry correteó hacia el centro del salón, abriendo sus piernas en un grand jeté y elevándose con gracia, cayendo limpiamente en el suelo con el susurro de sus pies tocando la madera. Entonces, el baile cambió.

Todo comenzó a girar en torno a Harry. Bailaba con movimientos toscos, extraños, como si su cuerpo no estuviera acostumbrado a moverse con delicadeza. Hacía giros invertidos y parecía comportarse de forma torpe en el centro, con aquellas parejas delicadas a ambos lados. Levantaba la pierna hasta que ésta le golpeaba la frente y se la frotaba, como sorprendido por su flexibilidad, y luego la giraba y creaba un giro en un solo pie, que se levantaba con fluidez como si en vez de bailar, volara.

Los ojos de Draco se llenaron de lágrimas. La impotencia lo corroyó. Apretó los puños y esperó hasta que hubieran acabado de bailar para dar unos cortos aplausos. En aquel momento Fleur apareció con un grueso álbum de fotos en las manos.

—Puedes escoger las que desees, Draco.

Draco asintió. Sonrió falsamente a los bailarines y se marchó, con el corazón doliéndole en el pecho.

* * *

 _3_

La casa de retiro quedaba saliendo de la ciudad. Draco llegó en ella en su automóvil negro, envuelto en humo de tabaco y vasos de papel que habían contenido café negro fuerte, perfectamente intomable para alguien que no fuera él.

Narcissa Malfoy tenía una sonrisa cálida. Sus ojos, grises y perdidos, se centraron en él y lo envolvió suavemente con los brazos cuando estuvo segura de que se trataba de su hijo, su único hijo.

—Madre —Draco besó las manos de la mujer que le dio la vida. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de anillos delicados, bandas de oro y plata que envolvían sus dedos; el único que sobresalía era un anillo bastante grande en su dedo pulgar, con una piedra opaca y amarillenta.

—Hijo mío —ella besó tiernamente su frente, le sostuvo del rostro, acariciando la barbilla perfectamente afeitada y rozando las diminutas arrugas que envolvían sus ojos—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, madre. Gracias —besó la mejilla de la mujer y llevó su silla de ruedas nuevamente al interior. Miles de veces le había dicho que no podía esperarle fuera; el invierno iba a matarla. Pero la mujer, terca como ella sola, cada domingo lo esperaba puntual en los primeros minutos de las diez de la mañana.

—Buenos días, Draco —le dijo una amable enfermera, Sally-Anne, mientras él entraba a su madre—. ¿Qué tal has estado? Luces muy delgado. ¿Has estado comiendo bien?

Draco sonrió.

—Podría haber estado comiendo mejor. He tenido unas presentaciones, ya sabes, el estrés…

—¡Oh, Draco, la presentación de reyes! —su madre se llevó las manos al rostro—. ¡Lo he olvidado completamente! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Draco se inclinó y besó la cabeza canosa de aquella mujer.

—Tranquila, madre. Lo he hecho fantástico. Y te he traído fotos.

Ella se estremeció. Lloraba en silencio.

—¡Sally! —chilló—. ¿Por qué no me habías avisado? ¡Podríamos haber ido!

—Mamá… —Draco intentó calmarla, pero la mujer temblaba como una hoja, y no por el frío.

—¡Podría haber visto a mi bebé bailar! ¡Oh, Draco, tengo tan pocas oportunidades de verte bailar en estos días! ¡Prométeme que te veré bailar una última vez antes de…! —y sus ojos se perdieron en las centésimas de la realidad. Draco soltó un sonido estrangulado del fondo de su garganta.

—¿Mamá? —se inclinó hacia ella—. ¿Madre?

—Promételo —susurró ella. Draco asintió y besó su frente cariñosamente.

—Lo prometo, madre. Tengo una función este viernes. Enviaré a alguien por ti.

—¿Solista? —preguntó su madre, con esperanza. Draco pensó en mentirle, pero no lo hizo.

—No. Tendré un pequeño número para presentar la Academia Durmstrang de Arte Dramático. No durará más de diez minutos.

—Eso me basta —la mujer sonrió—. Ahora, llévame a mi habitación. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

Draco empujó su silla de ruedas, observando las agrietadas manos de su madre sobre su regazo, cubierto con una manta blanca con flores de lis verdes. Ambos habían comprado esa manta cuando sus piernas habían dejado de responder. _La edad,_ habían dicho los médicos. Pero Narcissa no quería rendirse. No dejó de caminar hasta que su corazón sufrió un desnivel por el esfuerzo, e incluso así, movía su silla de ruedas a todas partes consiguiendo que Draco le comprase una a control remoto. Narcissa decía que odiaba sentirse inútil. Draco besaba sus dedos y sostenía sus manos mientras ella hablaba, incapaz de hacer algo por aquella mujer que había dado todo en su vida para criarlo.

Narcissa habló mucho aquel día. Le contó que sus amigas en la casa eran muy cotillas (pero ella no, claramente), que una se había casado más de cinco veces y había tenido más de dos hijos con cada marido. Que otra de ellas había sido una prostituta y estaba orgullosa de la vida que había llevado. Que otra de ellas tenía un romance con Oscar, el enfermero de unos treinta años atractivo que solía obsequiarles dulces de miel cuando nadie más veía. Draco oyó las historias repetidas con una sonrisa, porque la memoria de su madre era frágil, porque le contaría las mismas historias la semana próxima y la semana próxima también olvidaría que la semana anterior le había contado todo, tal como había hecho esa semana, y la anterior, y la anterior.

Draco no le contó de sus dolores, ni del humo dentro de su automóvil, ni de las pastillas deslizándose por su garganta con tragos amargos. No le contó de las pomadas mentoladas relajantes ni de los vómitos, ni siquiera del ardor en los pulmones con cada salto. No le contó nada de ello. Su madre vivía en un mundo en que bailar era todo lo que ella había deseado hacer, y Draco compartía su sueño. Su madre no había tenido más que la noción básica de danzas clásicas de joven, y por supuesto no sabía la quemazón de los músculos, o los huesos yendo un paso más lento que la música. No sabía, y tampoco sospechaba, y Draco creía que estaba muy bien así. Muy bien.

Ella no lo vería dejar de bailar.

* * *

 _4_

—Dos cafés negros, sin azúcar.

Draco alzó la vista. Frente a él, unos ojos verdes enmarcados por unos anteojos redondos le llamaron la atención. Tenía la mirada empañada, el humo se deslizaba entre sus dientes, el gusto al tabaco le amargaba la lengua. El chico ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, como si quisiera perderse entre el humo agrio, y arrugó ligeramente la nariz.

El hombre del otro lado de la barra les alcanzó dos tazas de porcelana cargadas de café. El muchacho dio un sorbo. Draco siguió su ejemplo, la mente embotada. El calor le acarició el pecho, quemándole, y el gusto fuerte y amargo compitió con el tabaco negro en su garganta.

—Soy Harry —dijo el chico. Draco le contempló a través de las pestañas.

—Harry —susurró. Él asintió.

—Harry Potter.

—¿Cómo me hallaste?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te estaba buscando? —Harry sonrió ligeramente, bebiendo otro sorbo de su taza—. Bebe tu café. Es tarde.

—¿No eres un poco joven para estarme mangoneando? —Draco chasqueó la lengua, pero siguió bebiendo su café. Sentía que todo giraba en torno a un halo brillante sobre la cabeza de Harry, los cabellos negros relucientes, desordenados, y las pestañas largas detrás de los anteojos…

Había visto esa cara antes, pero no recordaba dónde, o cuándo. ¿Acaso un muchacho de piernas fáciles que había compartido su cama? ¿Un _dealer,_ escondiendo polvos blancos en su interior, para que les buscara con los dedos, con la lengua? Qué fácil sería caer en la tentación con ese muchacho de piel de pecado.

Los pensamientos revoloteaban como mariposas por toda su cabeza. Las volutas de humo trepaban por su piel, y le ardía la nariz, los ojos. No sentía las piernas.

—¿Has terminado tu café? —Harry se inclinó hacia él. Le apartó la taza de la mano y la dejó junto a los vasos de whisky que se apilaban frente a él—. Déjame pagar esto.

Harry sacó de su bolsillo varios billetes que dejó sobre la barra. Luego hundió su brazo debajo del brazo de Draco para arrastrarlo al exterior del bar.

Draco entrecerró los ojos por la luz brillante y artificial sobre ellos. Se dejó arrastrar por varias calles, sin hallar sus piernas, sintiéndose como si estuviera flotando en dolor.

Luego, se inclinó y vomitó.

Harry lo inclinó, le apartó los cabellos del rostro y lo sostuvo para que no se manchara más que la punta de los mocasines negros. Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Draco Malfoy, y Harry pareció aparecer de la nada una botella de agua con la que se enjuagó la boca y escupió en el suelo. Temblaba.

—Tranquilo. Te llevaré a casa.

* * *

 _5_

"Casa" no había resultado ser el piso de Draco Malfoy cercano al Estudio, "casa" había resultado ser un diminuto departamento con una diminuta cocina conectada a una diminuta sala con una mesa en un rincón y dos sillas. Por una puerta se llevaba a un más que diminuto baño de azulejos ennegrecidos, y por otra puerta se llevaba a una habitación cargada de posters y fotografías. Draco examinó su rostro desde las paredes, se examinó con amargura: joven, atractivo, altivo, gallardo. Posando, en obras, en musicales, en teatros. Se envolvió con su propio rostro encontrándose con cada rincón de su propio cuerpo que había olvidado: las clavículas cuando se hallaba en reposo, el lunar a un lado del cuello, el cabello sedoso y brillante.

—Te quitaré los zapatos y te traeré un cubo. Por favor, si vuelves a vomitar, intenta acertarle dentro.

La risa de Draco trepó por su garganta como una burbuja. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado sobre la mullida cama. Las sábanas eran ásperas, cargadas de minúsculas bolitas, pero la almohada era un sueño. Ah, sueño. Eso era lo que tenía. Mucho, mucho sueño…

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se hallaba en una habitación desconocida. El aroma a café inundaba cada rincón y sentía la boca con gusto a basurero. Se incorporó, tembloroso, hallándose en sábanas limpias y en bóxers.

¿Qué había sucedido?

No tenía recuerdos más que haberse encerrado en un bar después de dejar a su madre en la casa de retiro. La noche había pactado con él, hermosa y silenciosa, y el alcohol se había deslizado en su boca tan rápido que hasta había dado miedo. Y entonces, allí despertaba, cama desconocida y paredes de pintura desconchada. ¿Qué había sucedido?, se repitió con amargura. ¿Había ingresado a las entrañas de un muchacho nuevo, esta vez? ¿Habría sido cálido, como nacer, como maravillarse ante la textura de la vida? Tal vez había acariciado una piel congestionada por los nervios, unos labios húmedos y suplicantes…

Se removió, su ropa ligeramente incómoda, y decidió ir a ver.

Las piernas le fallaron cuando intentó ponerse en pie por primera vez. El vértigo le asombró mientras caía, pero se aferró con fuerza a la mesita de noche (una lámpara, un radio reloj detenido, una fotografía de un hombre moreno con una mujer pelirroja y un niño moreno de unos cinco años en medio) y consiguió el equilibrio necesario para salir de la habitación.

En una pequeñísima cocina un muchacho revoloteaba. Llevaba pantalones largos y una musculosa que le sentaba grande, que dejaba a la vista sus costillas apenas perfiladas en su piel, como líneas ligeramente hundidas. Tenía los cabellos desordenados, como si acabase de salir de la cama. Pero la cama, a su lado, había estado fría. Draco se imaginó sus dedos enredándose en aquella melena con una sensación de tristeza.

—Buenos… buenos días —murmuró el muchacho al oír sus pasos, volteándose con dos grandes tazas humeantes en las manos. Una de ellas era de cerámica marrón claro, y la otra de algún tipo de plástico blanco con un dibujo del Big Ben—. ¿Cómo has amanecido?

Draco intentó no ser hostil. De veras que intentó.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí?

El rostro del muchacho se descompuso unos instantes. Tragó saliva mientras dejaba las tazas sobre la mesa a un rincón de la cocina y arrastraba una silla por el parqué.

—¿Puedes… puedes solo?

—No soy un niño de dos años —Draco se deslizó hacia la silla agradeciendo tener resistencia al mareo. Años de dar piruetas le habían dado algo de experiencia en el arte de evitar caer, y de hacerlo, caer con elegancia—. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—Te traje —el muchacho tomó asiento a su derecha—. No estabas en tus cabales anoche.

Draco arrugó levemente los labios. No conseguía recordar.

—Lo supongo.

Hubo silencio. Draco cogió una tasa, la cerámica cálida quemándole los dedos y las uñas levemente largas rasgando la taza. Sentía que estaba al borde del ataque de histeria. No recordaba nada, y aquel niño en frente de él no se merecía por nada del mundo tener que soportarle en estado de ebriedad, menos aún hacerse cargo de él. Él mismo se había dejado hacer con el paso del tiempo. No hacía falta que otra persona se encargase de sus trastos.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó, luego de un sorbo de café que le aclaró ligeramente la cabeza. El chico ladeó la cabeza.

—Diecinueve.

—¿En qué año naciste?

El muchacho se mordió el labio.

—Bien, cumpliré diecisiete este verano.

Draco dejó que una sonrisa se asomara por su rostro.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El muchacho sonrió detrás de su taza de café.

—Tenía la vaga sensación de que no lo recordarías. Harry. Mi nombre es Harry —le dio un trago a su taza. Draco observó su nuez subiendo y bajando cuando el muchacho tragó, y una gota de sudor correteando por su cuello. La temperatura en el departamento era asfixiante. Draco resopló ligeramente.

—Un gusto en conocerte.

El muchacho, que ahora tenía nombre –y un nombre muy bonito– le guiñó el ojo.

Draco envolvió las manos en la taza de cerámica y dejó que su piel absorbiera el calor. Dejaron que el silencio simplemente los envolviera. Sin embargo, Draco se sentía cómodo con aquel muchacho, tal como si de alguna manera hubieran estado en esa situación antes, como si se hallara a menudo en aquel minúsculo departamento bebiendo café negro, sin azúcar, un café que le acariciaba la garganta y le quemaba el esófago.

—¿Cómo me hallaste? —preguntó Draco, apartando su taza de café vacía. Harry le alzó ligeramente la ceja, con algo de burla en su expresión.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te estaba buscando?

La sensación de deja vú, de repetición, aumento. Draco se frotó la sien derecha con los nudillos.

—Tú y yo… ¿nos conocemos?

Harry sonrió ligeramente.

—Sí, nos conocemos.

—¿Cómo…? —Draco se atragantaba con la sensación de repulsión por él mismo que le recorría las entrañas—. ¿Hemos estado…?

—Hey, tranquilo —Harry se extendió hacia él, dispuesto a tocar su mano, pero Draco se apartó—, no nos hemos estado acostando si eso es lo que crees. No creo que tengas tan mala memoria.

Draco sintió como su espalda se relajaba.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…? ¿De dónde…?

El muchacho jugueteó con sus dedos. Su taza, frente a él, parecía burlarse con su amargura de la dulzura de sus facciones.

—Soy alumno de la profesora Delacour. Vamos a presentar _Take me to church_ , la versión de Demi Lovato, en el festival de verano.

—Oh… —Draco observó al muchacho, que sonreía ligeramente, como si esperase que esa información fuera suficiente para él. El bailarín asintió, recordando flashes de dolor, escenas de su depresión comiéndole lentamente—. Eras el que entra con el grand jeté en el estribillo.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron, más verdes que nunca, y Draco debió retroceder. La esperanza en aquellos ojos quemaba. Draco fingió una sonrisa hueca.

—Me alegra que me recuerdes, Draco —dijo aquel muchacho, con toda la inocencia en el tono, y aquel bailarín pudo sentirse demasiado mal consigo mismo.

Le odiaba. Le odiaba por poder hacer aquellas cosas que él ya no podía. Le odiaba por aquella flexibilidad, por aquella belleza de novato, por aquella piel pura y lisa. El baile le rompería en mil trozos, no suficientemente grandes como para llamar la atención, pero tampoco lo suficiente pequeños como para evitar que se destrozara el alma. Draco quería advertirle. El baile era un negocio de expansión, un negocio que se alimentaba del hambre y las adicciones, de la necesidad hueca y de los terrores nocturnos. Draco quería advertirle.

Pero calló. Vació su taza de café y dejó que el muchacho le contara un poco de su vida hasta que fuera la hora adecuada de marcharse sin romperle el corazón.

* * *

 _6_

El invierno agotó sus días gélidos. La primavera llenó los árboles de molestas flores, molesto polen y molestos colores. Aun así, había neblina por las mañanas, el agua del Támesis estaba helada y la lluvia que caía en garua le golpeaba como cuchillazos de hielo.

Su tiempo se agotaba.

Harry le esperaba en la puerta del Estudio.

—¿Qué tal le va a la señora Malfoy? —preguntó el lunes, apenas le vio entrar bajo un paraguas negro. Llevaba un impermeable azul y Harry relucía de vida, con un leotardo que se ajustaba a cada pulgada de su cuerpo sin presionar demasiado, y a la vez sin quedar demasiado suelo. Sugería. Era demasiado erótico para su propio bien.

Draco tenía la vaga idea de que Harry sabía su atracción hacia aquellas costillas, hacia aquellas clavículas o hacia aquellas muñecas marcadas, tan delgadas que podía rodearlas con los dedos. Y, a la vez, quería hundir los labios en los muslos trabajados, y rodear con los dedos golosos las nalgas redondas. Era pura atracción física, y cualquiera podía sentir atracción física de cualquier persona, independientemente la edad que tenga. Si superaba los dieciséis años, claro está. Harry Potter se hallaba en el borde.

—Mi madre se encuentra bien —mintió Draco con fluidez—. Ha estado trabajando en una venta de joyas que ella misma fabrica. Compra cuentas y piedras semi preciosas, se encarga de crear collares y pulseras que vende en la casa de retiro.

En realidad las obsequiaba, porque nadie pagaría por aquellas cosas. Pero obsequiar cosas hechas del alma lucía como una despedida, y Draco no quería pensar en ello.

—Me alegro que haya encontrado algo que hacer —Draco cogió una botella de agua de un bolso marrón colgado de un perchero—. Has llegado justo. La profesora Delacour tiene algo que quiere informarnos a todos. En especial a ti.

—¿Tú lo sabes, mocoso? —siseó Draco, mientras se quitaba el impermeable y los zapatos. Sacó de su bolso las zapatillas de ballet y comenzó a ponérselas con cuidado, apoyado contra la pared. Su espalda tiraba con aquel movimiento, y lo ignoró.

—¡Claro que lo sé! —Harry rió, juvenil y chispeante—. Me implica.

Draco estrechó la mirada.

—Bien. No me cuentes.

Harry rió y se marchó con su andar ligero hasta el salón de baile. Draco acabó de ponerse las zapatillas y acomodarlas contra su pie enfundado en las medias. Luego se quitó los pantalones. Tenía el leotardo gris debajo, pero por esta vez, se dejó la camiseta. No planeaba bailar hasta que los mocosos no estuvieran fuera del estudio, y Fleur le contemplase con una expresión cargada de pena que le ponía el vello de punta.

La mayor parte de los bailarines estaban allí. Las muchachas lucían ofuscadas por tener que presentarse ante un bailarín de renombre como era Draco Malfoy luciendo los trajes cargados de sudor por el esfuerzo duro. A Draco no le importaba. Que las chicas siguieran esforzándose. A ellas les faltaba _algo_ para que Draco siquiera las considerase.

Fleur aplaudió con fuerza, llamando la atención de los grupos dispersados, practicando sus partes.

—¡Muy bien, damas y caballeros, aquí tenemos Draco Malfoy que se presentará con nosotros en un solo en el festival de verano! —todos aplaudieron ligeramente. Draco intentó no sonreír, cargado de aquella sensación jovial que le hacía latir el corazón desde que se había subido a un escenario por primera vez—. Pero tenemos una solicitud que hacerle al señor Malfoy.

—¿Ah, sí? —Draco alzó ligeramente las cejas. Su antigua profesora esbozó la más dulce de las sonrisas.

—Draco, ¿te gustaría bailar un dueto con uno de nuestros bailarines principales?

El hombre esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Harry parecía estar a punto de estallar en su diminuto cuerpo, y aquel hombre no pudo más que sentir calidez en su pecho.

—Claro que me gustaría, Fleur.

La mujer se acercó a abrazarlo con cuidado con aquellos brazos delgados, pero fuertes. Un amargo sabor subió a la garganta de Draco, que se apartó con cierta mueca de desagrado imperceptible a los ojos.

* * *

 _7_

Fleur lo ha hecho a posta, y Draco Malfoy lo sabía. Mientras salía de la clínica con un papel en las manos, un papel que arrugó e introdujo en sus bolsillos, se dirigió con la cabeza baja hacia su automóvil. El sedán negro está cargado de diminutas bolsas de comida chatarra y vasos de papel con restos de té y café. Draco sabía que era un basurero, y que debería limpiarlo, pero en su desorden encuentra la calma, una calma que le arrancarán de los huesos.

Condujo hasta su piso. La elegante residencia de Draco Malfoy está perfectamente ordenada gracias a Pansy, una bailarina retirada de su edad que actualmente trabaja haciéndole la vida imposible, es decir, manejando sus negocios y presentaciones. Una especie de mánager-mamá-gallina que todos los viernes por la tarde, mientras Draco arquea su cuerpo contra las melodías intoxicantes que debe presentar, sin falta alguna, limpia el desastre que el hombre ha creado en menos de siete días. Sabe que debe mantenerlo limpio, después de todo, hay días que atrae gente a su casa, gente que podría hablar en la prensa. Gente que podría ponerle precio a su cabeza por actitudes deplorables. Gente que podría arruinar su carrera.

Pero su carrera ya está arruinada. Baila cada vez menos. Baila cada vez más duro, como si fuera una batalla en vez de un baile. Cada vez que hace un grand jeté, sus piernas tiran como si estuvieran saliendo del congelamiento. El calor que trepa por su cuerpo y su respiración agitada son alarmantes. Sus pulmones protestan. La sangre se acumula con la bilis en su garganta y Draco traga, abatido.

En algún momento se encontró a sí mismo sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana. Llueve, y la lluvia fresca golpea su piel, humedece sus hombros huesudos y amenaza con apagar el cigarro entre sus dedos. Da calada tras calada avariciosa, llenándose de nicotina, de asfixia, de amargura, de humo. Se llena de humo hasta que su mente se convierte en humo y ya no hay marcha atrás.

En su bolsillo, la receta médica dicta: _Prozac, 20mg, dos veces al día. Retirar en farmacia._

* * *

 _8_

Harry le esperaba agitando las piernas, sentado en una banca. Era diminuto. Parecía un niño pequeño, con los dedos de los pies sin llegar a tocar el suelo, con una sonrisa demasiado ancha en su cara inocente.

—¡Has estado maravilloso! —el chico le sonrió y se aferró a su brazo mientras caminaban por las calles nocturnas de Londres, saliendo del teatro—. Ha sido realmente mágico. Todo aquel humo de hielo seco, las luces, el maquillaje teatral…

Draco se apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro. Lo llevaba suelto, húmedo por la ducha que acababa de darse, y humedecía la chaqueta de jean de su espalda.

—Podría haber sido mejor —susurró el bailarín. Entonces, Harry Potter comenzó a hablar con fiereza de todas las cosas inmejorables de su actuación dramática, de su baile mudo, cuyo sonido chirriante de los huesos solamente era oído por él.

* * *

 _9_

—Señor Malfoy, por favor…

Draco apretó los dientes. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo las diminutas lágrimas recorrerle por las mejillas. Unas manos se aferraron a sus hombros, un cuerpo se aplastó torpemente contra su espalda, las manos se deslizaron para estrechar su pecho y atraerle, arrancarle de la figura pálida, fría, envuelta en sábanas.

—No, no puede ser —Draco balbuceó—. Ella… aún era joven… ella…

—Señor Malfoy, la señora Narcisa tenía cincuenta y cuatro años, Alzheimer, osteoporosis y problemas cardíacos. Es natural que…

Draco se retorció en los brazos que aferraban su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, tan brillantes como la plata, afilados en una mirada que cortaba cual cuchilla.

—¡No!

—Draco —la voz a su espalda era suave. La voz recorrió su espalda y las gotitas salinas salpicaron su hombro—. Por favor, cálmate. Estará bien… ella está en un lugar mejor ahora.

Draco se soltó del agarre de Harry, fulminándole con los ojos. Aquella mirada verde era amarga, cargada de algún repentino dolor que perforaba. Draco se sintió totalmente desarmado, con el corazón retorciéndosele dolorosamente en el pecho, la respiración entrecortada. Harry alzó los dedos, rozando suavemente la mejilla de Draco en el proceso, para luego soltarle y cerrar los ojos de Narcissa Malfoy, que nunca volverían a abrirse.

* * *

 _10_

—Vamos, dímelo —Draco arrastró las palabras. Los hombros de Harry nunca se habían sentido tan livianos—. Puedes confiar en mí.

Harry le dejó caer en la cama, el cuerpo de Draco haciendo crujir los muelles; su cuerpo crujió, también, rechinando como un mueble viejo. Harry parecía felizmente ignorante de ello mientras se inclinaba para deshacer los nudos de las botas negras con pesada plataforma y retirarlas.

—No lo recordarás mañana —Harry subió las manos por su piel, lenta y suavemente—. No tiene sentido que te cuente nada ahora.

La risa de Draco fue un gorgoteo, que se parecía mucho más a un sollozo.

—Exactamente por eso. Cuéntamelo.

Harry suspiró. Le retiró los pantalones –Draco levantando sumisamente las caderas para ayudarle– y los dobló pulcramente, dejándolos en un baúl a los pies de la cama. Luego trepó a la cama, deshaciendo los botones de su camisa negra, uno a uno. Draco le sostuvo la mano, ligeramente contrariado, la mirada confundida en sus ojos ebrios. Harry alzó la ceja, intrigado, pero Draco dejó la cabeza entre las almohadas, con una risa gutural.

La camisa fue retirada. Draco se hundió en las sábanas y el edredón, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas y el aliento apestándole a alcohol. Harry se quitó los zapatos con los pies y le envolvió con sus brazos suavemente.

—Mis padres murieron un mes antes de que cumpliera seis años —susurró—. No sé bien cómo sucedió. Yo estaba con mi padrino, Sirius, y su esposo, Remus. Mis padres habían salido a festejar su aniversario. En esos momentos no sabía qué era un aniversario, ni por qué no podía ir con ellos. Estaba furioso. Les insulté tanto como un niño de casi seis años puede insultar y ambos se enfadaron conmigo, se marcharon incluso sin darme un beso de buenas noches cuando me dejaron con Sirius —Harry apretó ligeramente los labios. No había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero las caricias en el cabello platinado de Draco se habían detenido, sus dedos en ligeros espasmos nerviosos—. No pude perdonármelo por muchos años. Ellos… jamás volvieron. Jamás volví a verlos.

Draco se incorporó, y Harry se congeló cuando el hombre atrapó su rostro entre los dedos fríos. Lágrimas corrían por su rostro, lágrimas silenciosas, y Harry intentó apartarlas con la manga de su camisa. Los dedos hicieron presión en su mandíbula, y unos labios carnosos atraparon los suyos, un regusto a alcohol le humedeció la lengua, el sabor fuerte y agrio del licor blanco –especial para fechas como aquellas– le recorrió el aliento. Harry se encontró respondiendo a aquel beso con una necesidad que dolía, con un dolor que latía.

Draco besó suavemente su mandíbula, su cuello y su clavícula. Su cabeza descansó sobre su pecho, oyendo lentamente los latidos de su corazón, y Harry le sintió dormirse entre sus brazos.

Esta vez las lágrimas sí caían.

* * *

 _Espero que os haya gustado. Me demoraré un poco en actualizar este fic (no mucho, tal vez dos semanas) porque escribo este fic para exorcizarme. No será muy largo, y a pesar de que tengo toda la historia en la cabeza, hay veces que creo que cambiaré cosas drásticas, o otras que no. Depende de mi humor, y de como crea que es mejor para mí misma y la historia._

 _¿Me encuentro en posición de pedir reviews? Por favor, ¿me dejáis un review? ¿Me decís en un review si esto os ha producido algo, cómo llevo mi primer angst, qué pensáis del fic, qué teorías tenéis? Yo sólo pido un review... si sois tan amables para obsequiármelo._

 _Un pequeño placer prohibido escribir esto._

 _Saludos~_


End file.
